Pucker Up!
by RavenNevermorre
Summary: 5 year old random story I finally put up. Hopefully leads somewhere exciting.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own this series...Yada yada...I just write random crap. Enjoy.

Emira let loose a sigh as she tugged at her worn out training pants in a bemused fashion, and looked up. Her face fell and her cheeks burned. She sighed again, stomped her foot. Now, she was walking quickly towards the door of the thrid floor apartment. Reaching it at long last she caught herself. Looking down, a scowl touched her pale lips. Training attire from her home land was always revealing, but she never had a problem with it. The black leather tube top was clean and strapped on just right, covering everything that should be. But the straps that twined down her back and around her front then back again, left a lot of skin exposed. Not only that but her training pants she'd always had were the most noticebale to her nervous mind now. The top part of them in the front was a hazard of two leather belts that cris crossed right over her abdomen and around to the back where they were held in place by a single buckle. She scoffed, and rolled her eyes, she reassured herself that having your hips on each side, your stomach, your back, and your shoulder, and the nape of your throat exposed wasn't something to be ashamed of. That's how she was raised, the lesson given that a persons body should be trained hard, and shown off to everyone, was a custom of pride. Pride that the parents, and family, could share. Pride in the fact they had a raised their young to shapely, toned, strong warriors. That's right, she could do this, she had battled many a ninja, and fought against grueling winters wearing these clothes. Now, her biggest goal was tackling the concept of love. Yes, love, the one thing she hadn't thought of ever. And after moving to the Village Hidden in the Leaves 9 months ago, taking up residence with the infamous friend/rivals, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka; she learned right away that beyond their tough exterior and brutal training under Hokage Tsunade, that they were just like every other girl out there. Wanting, gossip, beauty tips, and dating details. That right there was the whole problem. They'd all gone out to lunch about a week back and had just sat down, when all of a sudden she found herself cornered. A two way attack of women and the life of love, was not something she enjoyed. Not only that, but as they were sitting there sipping at their drinks, the two girls decided to lay down a bet. Even though she tried to back out she was apparently no match for the two of them when it came to things like dating and love. The bet was, after a long period of thinking, that she Emira Toru was to...

"You want me to, what?!" her jaw nearly hit the table, and slammed back up into her face. Sakura and and Ino were smiling quietly as they sipped joyfuly at their drinks. Looking into Emira's eyes, Sakura leaned closer, propping her elbows on the table smugly.

"It's exactly like we said, you Emira have no love life and that's just cruel! So, this bet will benefit us all greatly, you just have to ask the villages number one Sensei to simply teach you about all the dynamics of dating, love, and the do's and don'ts. That way, you'll be able to hook yourself a guy after all this, give us the details on what he tells you, and in return for this whole bet, we'll take care of your rent for the rest of the year." Emira raised a hand to stop her.

"Ok, well, the bet sounds great. Leaves me less to worry about, but one question...Who is this 'Number One Sensei'?" She said using her fingers as quotations. Ino giggled as she looked the other way, guiltily, Emira decided then to just ingore that little move and focused her attention back on Sakura while pushing the less then apetizing salad around on her plate. Sakura and Ino shared one last glance between each other and a wicked little smile beamed on both of their faces.

"His name is..."

That was just yesterday and now here she was, standing in front of this mans door, heart ready to pull vault out her mouth and right through the wall. And also, to make matters worse she had already had the torment of meeting him at the grocery last week. She had been doing some small shopping for her roomates and herself. On her way out she had one sack full of items in one hand, and a book in the other, and purely by mistake her elbow had knocked off a pile of tomatoes that were set up on a stand right outside the store. Thank God she had been wearing a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt, otherwise her training attire would have been made sticky with the juice of the splattered fruit. Unfortunatlely the owner of the store was outside sweeping the sidewalk right when the incident happened, and wasn't in a good mood already. So, she had the bad luck of having him chew her out relentlesly in front of any snickering by standers. That was, until _he_ came along. She had no clue, but as soon as he spoke to the shop owner everything was all right. The man apologized for being so chaste, and admitted that the produce was going bad anyways. She, still feeling that she was the one at fault, herslef confessed that she had a habit of reading and walking at the same time.

Now, that same sheepish stare she gave the man who had saved her ass, was directed at the door in front of her. With one final gulp of air she lifted her pale hand, and just as she was aobut to give a knock, a blurred haze of fingers flashed out of nowhere, catching her wrist. Unable to cut short on her attack, because of basic simple instinct, she whipped out a kunai and swung quick left over her trapped arm. But, as soon as she saw who her captor was she instantly regretted not stopping in time. Her blade hit home, slashing a small cut on his cheek and exposing a small glimpse of freshly cut skin. He blinked slowly as if he'd just been told a very confusing joke, and slowly let go of her wrist to touch a hand to his unfairly abused face.

"I was only going to stop you from knocking on the wrong door." his tone wasn't what she was expecting, instead of being annoyed or angry, he actually sounded quite amused. That was how she realized why she remembered him so well, that voice. It was soft and spoken with a lazy manner, but none the less, very tempting to want to hear a bit more of. Stunned out of complacency, she stood there looking up and over her shoulder into the one gray eye of his. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to choke out soething to say, but nothing would come.

"Oh, shit!" she finally belted out, remebering why she was there. Turning around, she reached out from reflex again and pulled a small cloth from her shoulder bag and moved his hand away so she could dab lightly at the cut. His look became a little more amused, causing him to give a lighthearted laugh.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll survive, anyways, if a shinobi fought like that then the death count would fall to none." He said between tiny bits of laughter. Emira retracted her hand and blinked a wide stare as what he said started to sink in. Finally, with a huff, she shoved the blood splotched cloth into his hand and glared heatedly as she zipped her bag up roughly. How dare he insult her skills?! She was merely caught by surprise, that's all. Even though she knew that wasn't a good enough excuse.

"Well, fine, I hope you get an infection from that and have to walk around town with a giant oozing lump on the side of your face." she spat angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest in a show of irritance. "And Anyways, how would you know if I was knocking on the wrong door?" she asked, continuing to give him a cold glare as he raised a hand to lightly rub the back of his neck.

"That can be explained quite easily..On my way up here the gaurd at the door said there was a girl asking for directions to my apartment, so..." flinching as if she'd just been slapped in the face, color rose to her cheeks making her red hair pop out more. With a barely audible scoff, she slowly started to back away, stopping and then starting as she spoke.

"In that case, I think I may have come looking for the wrong person, because someone like you wouldn't know how to teach me anything about lo- You know what? Never mind!" she snapped, while holding his gaze with her slightly darkening eyes. Noticing how pure annoyance flickered in his own stare for a quick second, she finally started to walk away. She was almost to the first flight of stairs when all of a sudden his entire body was blocking her ohly exit. Well, she could just jump off the balcony, but that would mean he would have another chance to see her as she walked away.

"Come on, if you really wanted to come see me you should've just said so, by the way, your welcome." His one eye creased happily as he crossed his arms and leaned forward a little. In response to his advancement she found her self taking a step back.

"For what?" she choked out, still caught by surprise that he got in front of her that quick. He all but chuckled and reached out to ruffle one side of her head in a playful manner, the tiny clips witht the little kunai and shuriken charms jingling slightly at the sudden movement.

"Come with me and explain why you came to learn abot something from me that I 'don't know', hm?" he said with a slightly hardened stare. With that last word he strode past her, his hand reaching inside his back pouch, moving things around and causing a few clangs of metal to bang together a tiny bit. Which she assumed were a few choice weapons that were kept for easy ammunition, just in case. Finally he fished out a small set of keys and flippped lazily through the assortment until picking out the right one and sliding it into the lock. She noticed, as he unlocked the door, that he had lied to her.

"Wrong door my ass." she gritted through clenched teath. She huffed grumpily under her breath, but apparently he'd heard her and looked back over his shoulder with a sneaky little amused look glinting in his now lighter shaded grey eye.

"Something wrong?" he asked, a laugh dancing around his tone. Her eye gave a small twitch as she sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing." Came the harsh reply.

Opening the door, he getured with a slight 'come hither' motion of his hand for her to follow and walked inside. She glanced around with just a little curiosity as she stepped past him, her arms still firmly crossed.

"You know, for someone lazy, such as yourself, you sure do know how to keep a place clean." She commented, giving the tidy living space a respectful once-over. He just laughed softly and gave her another one of those little eye smiles Sakura said he was famous for. But, then she noticed one thing, she forgot his name and followed on to remeber why she kept a mental file of his laugh. The 'your welcome' he tossed out earlier sliced into her, as a deep sense of burdening realization dawned on her, and she quiclkly slapped her forehead and groaned.

"I'm sorry, the last time we met, I never said thank you for stepping in like that...so, um, thanks? He nodded at her as he gave up standing for sitting on the long couch, slinging one arm over the back. It's arm rests were a little faded, she guessed it was probably from having his feet propped up on them when he layed down, which must've been a lot.

"Well, speaking of clean..oh and yes, again, your welcome...last time we had our fateful encounter, weren't you wearing _clothes_?" he said, purposely dragging his eyes over her body. An annoyed twitch caught on her eye as she tapped her foot.

"Oh, would you just.." she stuttered angrily as she plopped down on the couch beside him, her face filled with color of a rosy blush, when she noticed how close she was..so close that she could feel the warmth radiating from his body and washing over her entire right side. She froze instantly and felt her face grow more blazingly heated. Apparently he had been watching and gauging her reaction, because as soon as her face lit up and her body went rigid, he laughed.

"Sorry." she murmered feebly as she slid down to the other side of the sofa, keeping her head bent, so that her hair brushed over her shoulder and covered the side of her face.

"Ah, that's alright, happens all the time. Don't know why, but women just seem to get real close to me with out thinking, I always thought it's because I'm _warm_." he teased, putting large amount of emphasis on the last word. Emira's side tingled from the memory of his body heat, and her lips promptly turned down into a frustrated scowl. 'Ok, stay on track girl, change the subject and don't get mad...yeah, right...that's like trying to tell Sakura to get rid of her big forehead!' she mused.

"Emira." she said shyly, getting a quirked brow from her couch mate on the other end.

"Beg pardon?" he hummed, tilting his head to the side a little to look at her around her hair. And, yep, just as he thought, her face was turning a beconing shade of red. He seemed to find this blushing to be a form of entertainment and decided to stash away the idea of teasing her for a later date.

"My name, I never told it to you, and I'm in your home which is a little wierd considering you don't even know me very well." she looked over at him with a small smile.

"Ah, yes, and assuming you asked for my apartment earlier, you know mine?" his eyes lit up a bit as a little ray of the sun light speared through a gap in the curtains, and went to spread across her hair, face, and torso. But, his attention was returned to her when he saw her fingers fidget nervously in her lap...Her lap. He really shouldn't have done that, looked down just to get blown away by the sheer force of finally noticing that she had a great set of hips on her, not to mention legs! With his thoughts already on describing to himself how fabulous those two attributes looked on her, he decided to carry on with the rest of the package. He only hoped he wouldn't get beat on if she caught him.

"You see, that's the thing, I kind of, uh, forgot...so I just described what you looked like. To be honest when I said 'he wears a mask', the guy just told me. I guess a lot of people don't wear masks here, huh?" she said giving a light laugh, shaking her head at how silly she was for forgetting a guy's name. Right then his gaze pulled away from ogling her legs to ogling her face after hearing what she said, apparently he had a bemused look on his face. Because as soon as he looked up at her she lit up again.

This was going to be fun.

AN: Ok, well, this story happens to be five years old. Never put it out there. Don't really know if it's any good. I just finished typing it from notebook paper to computer in a half hour. And my hands are cramped. Review, message...What ever. Hope you like it. And hopefully I'll keep writing it, no matter what others say. ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Yay...Don't own the series. :3 Dammit...

"So," she began with a light sigh, continuing to aimlessly fidget her fingers as she glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye every few seconds...,"Would you maybe, um, tell me your name?" staring at her, he waited to respond, just so he could make her sweat a little more. After a few more seconds of amusing himself he responded.

"It's Kakashi, and would you mind finally telling me why you wanted to see me?" he asked with a smile hooking underneath his mask. She seemed to darken even further, giving him (To his satisfaction) his sixth shade. THis really was becoming something of a sport. It took her a while , but she suddenly lost the blush, and her face became the epidemy of absolute seriousness. Turning in her spot on the sofa, she kept eye contact with him as she gave out a fast blur of words.

"Kakashi, will you be my sensie?" It didn't quite sink in as fas as she would have liked, but when he shook his head and gave her an incredulous look, she felt as if she might have worded it all wrong. With his apparent confusion, she figured that he actually didn't get it. She sighed heavily, and made doubly sure those two scheming vixens would pay.

"What?" he said uneasily, his voice cracking just a little from the strain of forcing out one word. She kept her serious face on, but a blush still managed to creep it's way onto her pale cheeks.

"Wil-will you be my Sensei, teacher, for...um...dating?" as soon as she blurted that out, she felt her heart slam into her spinal chord and back into place. She said it like she was asking him out on a freaking date! Wait, wasn't that the whole point of getting him to teach her, by showing her how a relationship worked? By dating him and experiencing it herself? But, she didn't actually have to go for that approach...She almost winced in pain at the silence that followed, his mouth visably open in shock beneath his mask. But that wasn't what had her surprised. What did was that at the last mute before she decided she was just going to get up and leave, apologizing along the way. He closed his mouth and nodded, as if considering it.

"Kakashi?" she was starting to think maybe she said it the wrong way again, and her nervousness only increased when he continuesd to stay silent. Finally after a few moments, he turned his body around to completely face her eager form and replied with a calm and cool voice.

"Had to make you sweat a little,-oof" her bag smacked hard into his thigh, but he kept going only rubbing at the sore spot as he gave her a small heated look. "-BUT, it would be awfully rude of me to turn down someone who wants to make something of her life, so...My answer is yes. I will 'teach' you." Her heart no longer slammed back and forth, but almost catapulted out of her mouth and onto his lap whenshe heard his answer.

"R-really?!" she exclaimed happily, scooting next to him again, not caring about the proximity. This was excelent, she wasn't actually going to use any of this advice he would spout...Maybe if it was actually any worth its salt..she was just in it for the rent free year, something to do with her free time, and to see the looks on those two pigs faces. Once again, she wasn't really ready for the whole dating thing, but maybe if his lessons were useful maybe she'd use them in future occurences. He nodded once more, but held up his hand and initiated silence from her by lifting his index finger in command.

"But, the conditions of my teaching you will have to be laid out, so we won't run into any uneasy and potentially disturbing trouble. Plus, we'll probably have to work out a schedule around this, considering I STILL have a job to do." her face dropped a bit at that, and she pushed herself away a little.** Only thing was, he had her hand held in his.** 'Oh boy, what now?' she blathered holessley in her head. She wasn't really all up beat to her hand being held, and she wasn't EVER up beat about being touched either. Lifting their hands up to show her, Kakashi continued with his briefing on her future lesson plans.

"Now, things like this are what will probably be expected, seeing as I have no easier option then to show you how a relationship is built than by pretending we're 'dating', you have no problems with this, right?" she swallowed and shook her head in a silent response, and she knew he was smiling by the shift of black cotton covering the lower half of his face.

"Good now.." she said shaking his hand off of hers, catching the way he turned his head quick and choked back a laugh. Glaring impatiently at him she picked up where she left off, making sure to rub her hand of on her pants.

"Quick question, _Sensei," _she began, putting hard emphasis on the last word,"I know this is odd for me to be even asking you o teach me this, let alone pretend this whole dating nonsense. But don't couples usually go out to different places? I mean if we were to do that sort of thing," 'which I'm most certainly dreading' she thought," Won't people get the wrong idea? I mean, you're apprently a top bachelor in this village, and I'm pretty sure that a lot of other kunoichi are going to get all...pissy." His immediate reply gave her quite the shock when he chuckled strongly at her query.

"Easily remedied, when I've finished teaching you and found you can go off on your way with a little more knowledge...I'll just say I got bored with you and ended it." A quick uneasy twitch of her eye had him worried. But when she crossed her amrs he started to fear that he'd taken it a bit out of step then necessary.

"Is...Something wrong?" he asked, careful as to not set off the little spit fire of a lady. Guessing it was too late to say all was safe, she gave him the most intimidating glare he'd seen since Tsunade-Sama. It was wicked, red, and the most unsettling stare he'd ever come into contact with. He could derive from this look, the fact that her next words were going to be hell in a hand basket.

"You say that like I'm a prostitute! You'd say you got "Bored" with me?! How would you feel if I just said that I found out what you look like under that atrocious mask, and I was not at all pleased with what I saw..Not that I want to see under it." A shiver slipped down her spine and out through her toes...,"You've really got some nerve-" her mouth instantly snapped shut when he leaned forward on the couch and brushed a small kiss across her burning red cheek. Leaning back after a few seconds, seeing her eyes flash through, embarassment, anger, and aloofness, he knew he'd just scored that next shade.

'Most amusing' he thought, continuing to observer how her face became more and more heated as she took in shaking breaths...That were most certainly not _happy_. She stood up quick, knees slightly shaking, and reached into her bag. Fishing out a pena dn a regular notepad, she started to quickly jot things down. Her hands trembled as she scrawled her letters out. After a few last look overs of her own hand writing, she tore out the sheet of paper and quickly handed it to him. Her eyes a brighter shade of red as she stared down at him, waiting patently for him to take it. Flinching when his fingers brushed hers, she stepped back and let him read, and while he did that she took the time to smash her items back into the pouch and slam the zipper in place.

"M-meee...Urgh." She closed her eyes and shook her head real quick, trying to regain some compusere before repeating herself. "Meet me at this location tomorrow, and be on time, otherwise I'll tie you down, and do things you couldn't even imagine." When she said that his head jerked up, and an almost obvious spark of indecency brightened in his one grey eye.

"You'll do what, now?" he asked quickly for clarification, his voice becoming a tad darker. Back tracking over her last sentence, she froze, and then slammed a well lathered punch to the top of his head. Clutching himself in pain he doubled over on the couch whimpering all the way. 'She had a stronger punch the Sakura, probably even stronger' he thought, observingly.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you are such a pervert!" and with that she turned on her heel and strolled out the door, closing it with a rattling bang. Looking up from his hunched over positing on the couch, he glanced at the door she had just stormed through. He really needed to watch himself, that punch actually knocked the most unpleasent jolt through his body.

"So strong, surprisingly intimidating, and a little cute...How did this happen? he said to no one in particular. And with a good push, he got off the sofa and shuffled down the hall to his bedroom where he picked up a spare kunai of the desk across the room. Attaching the piece of paper to the speared end, he shot the blad from his hand, letting it sail over into the wall above his bed, right next to his plant, pictures, and alarm clock.

Trudging over to his bed he unhitched the clasps to his Jounin vest and slid it off, where it landed with a heavy thump on the floor.

"Should probably show up late..." he mused, and fell back onto the bed with a sigh rolling out.

AN: Ok, anything was OOC, my bad. It's a story...Review, do what ever. :D Second chapter is up quicker because I was speed typing like a demon. I got all excited.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Freaking Huzzah, it's up...Yahfrickenhoo...Enjoy people. :3

The compact Earth crumbled suddenly as a boot clad foot dug it's heel in angrily. It had been an hour and two mins, and Kakashi was late! She knew this was bound to happen sooner or later, but she had silently prayed the night before that it wouldn't. She hated to even admit it, but, she had barely gotten enough sleep. Mostly because she was excited, and basically because she'd worked so hard on finding something at least interesting to wear. And now, it seemed hope had all but been lost when she found herself staring sadly down at her watch, the light black fabric of her sweat shirt catching in the calm breeze. The night before she hadn't exactly found it necessary to dress up, but now she was starting to think she should have found more fitting clothes. The simple tan jean pants seemed clunky and odd to her. It just didn't seem to fit with the tissuey fabric of her long black sleeved shirt. The hem had the tendancy to lift up a scant few inches when ever she moved, and the pants made her ass feel more exposed then it ever had before. With another irritated sigh she flopped down on the bench behind her and pulled her knees up to her chest. One last look at her watch told her he was now an hour and 15 mins late. It really WAS a sad thing...Being stood up.

"Ok, I think I've delayed myself long enough," the silver haired Jounin mumbled as he pulled his headband down into place over his left eye. He had actually meant to keep her waiting only ten minutes, as he had so graciously planned before falling asleep the night before. But, unfortunately, as fate always had it, he didn't wake up when he'd thought he would. So, rolling pinched shoulders, he stepped out of his apartment and locked the door behind himself. It wasn't like there was anything to really steal, but it didn't mean he wanted the few things that he did have to go missing. Once outside and in the morning light of the village, his first move to make was to unclasp his back pouch and retrieve his coppy of Icha Icha Tactics. A contented sigh escaped him as he continued where he left off, getting himself so wrapped into it that when he entered the plaza five blocks in; he almost didn't notice the catch of dark red hair off to his peripheral. Coming up closer to the hunched figure, he dropped the hand that was holding the book to his side and watched as the girl lifted her face from hiding.

"You're late _Sensei_". She grounded out, but the tell tale signs of a smile gave him the impression that she was actually happy he showed up. Moving forward just as she placed her feet back on the ground, he watched closely as the hem of her shirt lifted up a tad bit, giving him a nice little slivered view of her waist. Liking what he was seeing, he took a spot on the bench beside her, making sure he pocketed his book.

"Sorry about the delay-" her hand immidiately shot up at the progressing apology and an amusing look appeared. 'Ah, I should've known that there was going to be a price for my absence. Just look at that smirk.'

"No apologies are excepted, you haven't deserved that right just yet. So, until you find some way to make up for being 2 hours late, you better just keep that sentence buried. A quirk appeared from him as he noticed her statement of how late he really had been. Turning a little, he propped his elbow on his right knee and rested his head lightly against the rough palm of his hand, a sort of sneaky look playing around in his eye.

"Were you really counting how late I was? You must have missed me terribly." She couldn't help but let her face fire up at that one, and as he continued to just stare at her with that mischeivious glint, her face only made room for the new color of red she was currently sporting.

"Wh-what? Are you suggesting that I'd count the time it took you to get your lazy ass out here just because I 'missed' you? That's so ridiculous, I only wanted to see how late you were so I could make sure I lived up to my 'promise' I made yesterday, in case you've forgotten?" Her eyes creased gleefuly as his eye snapped open and his head pivoted at such a sharp pace to look at her head on. Catching wind to her little game he leaned back crossing one foot onto his other knee and fixed her with an innocent gaze and a small shifted smile beneath his mask.

"How could I ever forget such a tempting threat like that?" he replied smoothely, his grin becoming more broader. 'That should put a boot in her side' he thought happily.

"Ch-Oh-Kakashi-Sensei, you are nothing but a perverted ass hole! Never mind, come on.." with that, she pushed off the bench and bumped her hip harshly into his elbow, knocking it uncomfortably off his knee. But, what really gave him a run for his money was when his head was jerked abruptly out of its resting place and pressed nicely into the curve of her back; just right above her, as he liked to describe, taught ass.

"Now, now, we haven't even reached that part of the lesson yet." He teased menacingly as he raised his left hand to give her waist a miniscule squeeze. He didn't think a grope to the ass would be very wise, but the waist seemed to be ok. And the squeak of surprise she gave was more then enough to get his teasing mood to kick into gear. Walking forward brisquely she swung around to face him with her hands protectively pressed against her lower back, and her face glowing.

"Hey!" she was building up another threat of indecencies when out of no where his entire body was towering over hers, and one of his fingers was poking teasingly at her lips.

"It's never wise to start something that you can't finish, that will fortunately be our first lesson. Now, I'm going to let go of your funny little lips and try to teach you something, ok?" with a streak of reluctance she nodded in compliance, closing her eyes in frustration as he removed his finger.

"Alright then, Lesson one- part A. When forming a relationship with a person. First and foremost, show simple signs of affection, for example," her brows shot up when he reached down to take her hand in his and he noticed right away that her hands were albeit soft, but they showed a distinct dusting of scars and calloused skin, hinting that she she had professional experience with weapons and combat.

"This here, holding hands, is the most universal sign that you are displaying to everyone around you and to your significant other that you are truely affectionate for that person. Any questions so far? Comment?" Really, this girl sure knew how to build a blood stream under her cheeks. Just the slightest look from anyone in the crowd around them must have been enough to make her sweat. She was certainly giving that impression by the way she had her face scrunched into a look of confusion, making sure to twist and turn their joined hands. Observing... If he hadn't been so attentive to her expression he would have clearly missed the way her lips were lifting to form words.

"Um, what if when the person takes your hand in theirs and you feel a little jolt-?" she asked, her voice softened and it almost seemed as if she wasn't really too keen on asking that particular question. But, it had already been said, so her face took on one of patience as she directed her gaze to him. "-in the pit of your stomach. It's not really unpleasent, more sort of a likeable tightning..." Kakashi's head almost snapped off his neck when he realized what exactly she was describing.

"Uh-huh...I guess you could just say you're ..nervous..yes, that's it, you're nervous. Moving on." He almost sighed with relief that she hadn't noticed his quick explanation, that he'd been completly lying about what he'd said. To get things more suitable stage, he started walking forward holding her hand lightly as she caught cue and started to walk with him. Glancing down out of the corner of his eye, he saw that she had her other hand smashed deep into her pocket. Sakura and Ino, those two were in more trouble then they could have possibly imagined. He had known all about this whole debockle and why she had gone to him, but the fact that those two heathens hadn't told him she was emotionally sensitive, was a big mistake.

It all happened the day he met her at the grocery store. Just as she was shuffling off in those god awful sweat pants, toting her merchandise and returning to reading, two similar chakras seeped into his conciousness. Coming from directly behind him. Knowing who was there, he really didn't care for the two arms that came up on either side of his shoulder. And then the most annoying part was the flustered sighs from the two.

"You know.." Ino began.

"She really needs to get out and just _learn _to _love_." Sakura finished as the both of them turned theire puppy dog eyes up at him.

"Ok, what kind of trick are you two planning?" he said, sighing when he felt the two energies perk up. Letting him go, the girls came to stand in front of him.

"That there, was our roomate. Emira Raven Toru. 21." Sakura supplied.

"Single." Ino added.

"And in desperate need of some 'teaching'" Sakura claimed as she ended off the word with quotation fingers. Kakashi just blinked and raised his brow in utter confusion.

"And what, little Sakura and Ino, does this even have to do with me?" Regret instantly washed over him when he saw their eyes go alight with something wicked being planned.

"It's not much Kakashi-Sensei, we just need your help in coaxing her out of that cramped closed up life she likes to call normal." Sakura sighed dramatically. Ino crossed her arms and gave him a devilish smirk.

"We only want you to 'teach' her the basics of a good relationship, but here's how it'll work. Emira isn't exactly easy to fool and she won't just get up and go to someone for help, let alone romance."

"Here's where you come in" Ino began, " We need you to follow along with our little 'bet' that we've made with her."

"And, what would this bet entail?" he asked, mentally slapping himself for encouraging the conversation. The two of them took this as a sign that he was interestd, and their eyes went brighter. Truth was, he actually DID have an interest in this strange conversation conserning the girl.

"We took her out for lunch like we usually do each week, and sprang a bet on her that she couldn't refuse." Sakura began " For the rest of the year she has to 'date/learn' as much as possble about building a relationship."

"And how do you know this is a bet she wouldn't ever back out on?" Again, this time trade mental slap for banging head on mental brick and steel wall.

"Easy," Ino piped up ," She's real tight on money, even when she has work out the ass. And she's always paying off strange bills. And seeing as we have no problem with finances, due to our mission pay, we'll pay for her end of the rent for an entire year if she goes through with this, and then she won't have a problem saving up all that time to pay us back."

"It's a win-win for all four of us." Sakura said, beaming happily at the idea.

"And why, may I ask once more, would this be in any way a benefit to me?" Well, he asked. Nothing left to smash his head through.

"Everyone in the village knows you are the top ranking bachelor around here. If she were to suddenly take you off the market, you won't have any more trouble with women harenguing you for dates. And let's face it, I know from personal experience of being around you so long that you don't really like having the girls chase after you through out the streets of Konoah. So, do this for us," the girls looked at each other and then up at him, and in unison proclaimed.

"And you're officially 'off the market'."

Kakashi sighed, grabbing the attention of the one who had decided to move a little closer to his side. Probably out of reflex to the chilly air and his heat. He really didn't mind, it felt a little nice have her breast on his arm...And as soon as he had thought it, the moment was over...He quickly let go of her and stopped walking, causing other passerby to walk annoyidly around him. Walking over, Emira gazed up at him with massive confusion.

"You ok?" she asked, making sure to keep her distance, feeling that he had become a bit uncomfortable with her being so close.

"Hm, oh, no..Just caught up in thinking is all." Her smile returned as she made sure to avoid getting in others way, always making sure she stepped aside but never any closer. In fact it seemed to him that she was trying to get further away.

"I'll say, I practically had to shove you out of the way of the biggest hardest looking pole I've ever seen!" Not even getting a chance to enlighten her further on just how suggestive her vocabulary was, a cat zoomed through and she was instantly distracted from the fact that his eye was real wide and his face was starting to sprout color. His face was so pink and mind so clouded with perverted thoughts that he almost passed the fact that her foot had caught on a tiny crack and she was in the stages of falling. Reaching, with blinding speed, he caught her under each arm; his hands folding tightly around her lower torso. This little action got her attention, because she was out of his arms and upright in an instant.

"I-I could have caught myself." she mumbled, subconciously rubbing her hand over the place just beneath her breasts where his hands had been when he'd caught her. Ex-student or no, Sakura Haruno and her little frind were both going to pay.

"No, I'm sorry...Anyways, moving on to Lesson 1- part B." He said scraping some of his senses together to try and change the subject. "The next thing that is of utmost importance, is taking one another out to places they both enjoy. Such as eating at different locations, going to movies. etc." He couldn't have timed that lesson plan any earlier, because at that, her stomach growled and a look of annoyance was on her face as she wrapped her arms over her gurgling stomach.

"Once more, I am sorry, I have to confess I was so nervous about seeing you again that I didn't even bother to eat dinner last night." She instantly noticed the way she had worded that and continued on with making herself as invisible as possible, mainly by looking right down at the ground. Kakashi grinned happily, he really liked the idea that someone would stay up half the night just because they were so nervous about being with him agian. It meant...DAMMIT! He yelled at himself so loud mentally that the sheer force of his own anger kind of backfired and he litterally smacked himself, in plain view, in front of his 'date', and in front of the whole village. Emira, not knowing what was wrong just stared in surprise as he rubbed his own sadly abused cheek.

"That kind of hurt, wouldn't you say?" he commented miserably. Not being able to help herself, she nodded.

"I thought for a second that you were trying to smack the mask off your face...you, ok Kakahsi-Sensei?" stepping a scant few inches forward she reached up and placed her hand over his sore spot, rubbing it lightly. And with the sort of quickness she was well known for, she reached up and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek, then pulled away to fold her hands behind her back.

"Come on, I'll take you out for lunch, hell, I'll even pay. Think of it as being a burden taken off your shoulders...you know, so you won't have to smack yourself again because the bill might be pricey?" with a laugh and an evil smirk she looped her arm through his and steered him off further into the village, to their 'date'.

AN: Omg my fingers are killing me! 1 hour...Re wrote, re plotted...finished chapter three. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

'This is insane! So utterly, impossibly insane!' the rapid thoughts of Emira Toru were hastening towards hysteric little burts as she found her body tightening with each closer movement of her Sensei. 'I thought this was supposed to be easy'

"Is somthing wrong?" Kakashi asked calmly, as his hand finally made it past the last few inches she was dreading and caught a small whisp of red hair that had been loosened by the wind. 'Oh, phew, for a second there I thought he was going to..' she felt her head shake out and uneasy 'no' and just lifted her face to give him a reassuring smile, just in case.

"Nothing, nothing...carry on with what you were saying." a smile played on the edge of his mouth as he noticed the increasing wind had lifted up the back of her shirt, showing the nice smot=oth curve of her back. She, he was glad, didn't seem to notice hisopen gawking.

:Ah, yes, moving on to lesson two part- A, a relationship between two people is built on a matter of trust. Gaining it and also giving it, if you can do that then th bond will become greater. Such as...," Kakashi paused mid sentence to quickly snake his arm around her waist and pull her close. His forearm rested neatly against her exposed backside, and not only that but he was dangerously close to her as. Gritting her teeth, she tried not to pull away, " you need to trust that by me bringing you closer I won't try anything funny. Get it?" and with that he let her go and continued walking, placing both hands back in his pockets. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a look of disappointment flash across her face.

'Why'd he have to go and pull away? Now my back feels cold!' she grumbled fiercely in her head, while rearragning the fold of her shirt in the back.

"And here we come to part B of lesson two, know when it's time to say good bye." That certainly got her attention. She looked up quickly with a bewildered stare and opened her mouth slowly.

"Goody bye?" came the incredulous reply. "Why would I want to say good bye?" it made him laugh unexpectledly at the fact that she didn't get it.

"Because, I have work, you have work, and our time together has come to n unfortunate end." His eye folded close as he gave a smile. Her arms crossed poutishly across her chest.

"Well, that's just crappy." she mumbled, but her frustration sort of shot out the back of her head as he trailed his finger down her nose and to her lips.

"Life wasn't meant to NOT be crappy, so, how about we set a later date. If that's what you still want to do?" he said, his brow raising up.

"Um, sure.." she said as her face started to glow at out how close he was getting to her. "H-how about tomorrow?"she spluttered on, watching as he nodded obligingly and continued his small paces toward her. "A-after I get off work, around...5:30..." her voice trailed off as he took that last final step, and he was there, looming over her. Her breath hitched suddenly as he leaned down close and pressed a cloth covered kiss to her cheek and a well manuevered slip of his hand to her back pocket...And before she could even realize...He was gone.

"That bastard." She screeched as she pummeled her fist into the side of the building.

AN: I know, it's the shortest piece of crap you've ever read. But I'm lost on where else the story should go. Should it get sped up a little or should I drag it out? I've been using this site for years, and had to restart all my work. But, unfortunately I've just written stories...Nothing more...I wish I had some help with this. Some encouragement...Well, I'm going to probably try for the rest of the night to pump something out. If any of you want to give me a hand, throw some ideas. PM me. The help would be greatly apprectiated ^^;


	5. Chapter 5

It had ben a pretty horrid morning. The coffee she'd drank had been bitter, the toast had burnt to a crisp, Ino had been up all night and came home late sporting heavy bags underneath her eyes and a quick temper. And Sakura...Was no where to be found. But, in light of the atrocious begining to her morning; she couldn't help but smile at the thought that later that day she'd be out enjoying herself. After yesterday's incident with her newly found Sensei, she had come home a little aloof and hadn't even noticed the curious gazes that awaited her from the two kunoichi lingering on the worn couch.

"Did it work?" The eager voices piped.

"Where did you go?" Sakura queried.

"Did he bring flowers?" Ino supplied.

She was expecting the crowded questions fully when she'd made her lonesome trip back to the battered apartment. They were just a few turns from the Missions office, and the Hokage's building. The outside was a tad bit worn down, but the building made up for itself with the cozy apartments and spacious open lounge on the inside. But it was a happy place, a place where she saw herself coming home to every night after a hard day at work. She had a double shift down at the clinic, and after she finished up there she had a regular physical therapy appointment with the Medic Nin specialist Shizune. She worked 5 days out of the week and had the weekends to herself.

"Rae?" a voice beckoned from behind. A quick turn of the head and Emira's eyes were met straight with Shizunes round ones. No one called her by her middle name, let alone quipped it with a nick name. In fact, no one but officials who had acess to her personal files knew that her middle name was actually her first.

"Yes, Shizune-san." she said brightly while pulling her head back a little to accomodate the entire view of her superiors face. A quick smiled lightened across the medics expression as she set the stack of colorfuly assorted medical files down onto the laminated cot. It was 4:30 p.m. and it was time for her to begin the first stages of the therapy. It was a simple muscle relaxation through the chaneling of careful chakra. Just a warm up to try and loosen the bunched muscles in her chest.

"So, I've been hearing some things in the past two days," Shizune began, picking up the first chart and flipping to a fly leaf paper with a pink color. Raven hearing what she said, whipped her head up quick enough that she had a few speckles of white light slash through her vision. 'Does she already know?' she wondered to herself.

"I heard that you passed the Efficiancy exam for the Missions roster. I take it you are starting to feel up to making it to the list?" She hadn't expected that to be the topic of conversation, but was more then elated to continue on with it. It was after all a HUGE deal to her.

"Ye-yes. I cleared the first two sessions with Tsunade-Sama...She said my scores were higher then her top listed Jounin in the last 3 years. I wasn't really expecting to make the cut." Shizune was all but beaming with pride. The last nine months the both of them had been listed partners for two reasons. 1. The upcoming training for the Efficiancy exams. And 2. Because of the reconstructive therapy she was forced to go through.

"Did any of the last few sessions put any strain to the stiching?" Ah, that was the last detail that she didn't want to bring up. It had been a bit of a close call, but the last time she went one on one with the ferocious Hokage, 4 of her stitches had pulled loose, and that night she'd spent locked in the bathroom with a bottle of whisky and a roll of stitching. It wasn't as nearly as embarassing as being discovered drunk and limp over the bathroom sink, by a frustrated Sakura. Letting a stressed sigh loose, she braced herself for the inevitable glare and quick snap.

"Just 4 Miss. Shizune...In the middle of a session with the Hokage," She flinched, but continued on before the quick eyed medic could respond, "But, it was taken care of, I promise." Shizune all but gave her a suspicious look, but carried on with checking off a few marks on the tidy chart.

"Well, the next time this happens, please come to me or one of your superiors. You know how risky something like that could be." and with that short lecture she placed the folder onto the other pile of files and rolled up her sleeves. She was soaping up her hands and attending to all the crevices, until they were smooth and pristine. Reaching over to the first drawr she opened it and plucked out two medical gloves; applying them to her freshly washed hands and made her way around the cot and up to Ravens shivering form.

"Still a little nervous about the procedure?" she asked calmly as she helped Raven lay back slowly. Raising the gown up to her chest she placing one hand to her clavicle, she began the first stages of their session.

"Not really," Shizune gave her a quick quirk of the brow, "Ok, just a little...But it's not as painful as it was the first time though, if that's any consolation." A smile crept it's way on to the medics lips as she pushed a small wave of chakra through her fingers into the stitched area on her sternum.

"One other thing, I heard from one of the kunoichi on the 6th floor, that you and Kakashi-Sensei were out on what appeared to be a date..Is this true?" The feeling of fire ripped uneasily up and down Ravens spine as she clenched and sucked in a hasty breath. Shizune, puckering her face, held her down and pushed a relaxing wave of energy into her flushed nerves.

"Wh-who told you that?" she chocked out after giving a small irritated cough. Just what she needed, two days in and the grape vines were already drunk with news. It wasn't bad enough that she went and agreed to this silly little agreement, but now she was understanding just what sort of precussions were from 'dating' a bachelor of a prestigious sort.

"Just Misurei from the Burn Unit. Is it true?" And that was the small little bit of coaxing that Shizune needed to see the burning path that flew across her paled cheeks, and a small smirk made it's way out; not unnoticed though. Raven lifted her eyes and scanned the room, looking for something else to stare at then the sneaky medics gaze. But, alas her quietness became overstayed, and she let loose a large sigh; enjoying the tingling sensations that drifted through her spine.

"It...Yeah..."

"Ah." Shizune hummed.

"Heh...Well..."

"I never really expected Kakashi-Sensei to be your type. Isn't he a little too..Oh, what's the word..Monochramatic for you?" She had a point...he did seem to be a bit bland when it came to his own appearance, but she couldn't resist the fact that he was a very humorous guy, and had a good streak in him. Even if they weren't actually dating, she had to give the benefit of the doubt..He was an ok guy. The tension lifted as a soft knock came at the door, and her gown was being pulled back down to cover her. Shizune shot her a glance that conveyed 'stay put, I'll be right back' and made her way to the door while unshucking her gloves. The sound of the door opening and closing, with the added muffled voices cued Raven that she could sit up for a little while. The popping that radiated down her back alleviated some of the stress that had built during their conversation, and she stood up to try and stretch the rest of her spine. Only thing when she bent down to relieve her problem the door opened and she was coming face to face with a pair of navy blue sandles...That belonged to a male...

This really couldn't be happening, had some pervert traded places with Shizune and come in just to catch her in her skiviies?

AN: Alright, nothing that a little thinking can't cure. And random writing...I just sat here for the last half hour writing what ever popped out. =.= I feel better...And I hope you all enjoyed it...


	6. Chapter 6

"Well," came the smooth reply from the one that stood only inches before her, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is bringing a whole new meaning to 'caught with one's pants down'." it only took one syllabl for her to realize who's voice that belonged to, and in the position she was currently at she didn't really have much power to swing at him, that is if she didn't want her gown to un hook and leave him with a show of her naked ass.

"You have some nerve just popping into an occupied patient room, Kakashi-Sensei." she snapped. Taking a few cautious steps backwards she tried to build some distance from the lingering gaze that was almost burning a hole through her paper thin gown, and also because she felt like she was a little too exposed to the man.

"Hm, well, I do seem to recall Shizune-san saying she had to 'step out' for a moment. I felt greatly inclined to simply just take her place." His tone had a drip of sneakiness that automatically caught her attention. He made it sound like he had planned this little 'visit'.

"What do you mean, 'stepped out'?" she asked. Her eyes had become gaurded and her voice had caught a defensive pitch.

"Well, I just happened to over hear that there was a supposed chemical spill in the Poison's Unit. Tsunade had a scout come and retrieve Shizune. That's when I happen to decide to mosey my way on up here just to make sure all was well, you know." That was not even the least believable...In fact it was almost as if him and her Superior Medic wer-..

"I believe this is also adressed to you," he said, taking his now noticed hands from behind his back. With them came a long rectangular box. Reaching out she grasped the firm cardboard structure in her hands and tentatively took it from him. "Seems really important, does it happen to say who it's from? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Flipping the tag that was neatly tacked to the top, she mouthed the senders name...

"It's from Sakura.." She had almost forgotten her roommate had been absent for quite some time. In fact she hadn't even thought about the pink haired medic at all lately. Seemed kind of rude to dismiss someone like that, but she had alson been nervous the entire day. Her mind clouded and worried. It was almost that time..

"You going to peek?" he asked, his voice cutting through her thoughts, leaning forward a little closer. She could have almost sworn there was some sort of hidden meaning behind that, but the thought was quickly discarded. Looking up at him with her slightly hardened red orbs, she pulled away and stuck her tongue out, recieving a light laugh from the growingly agitating man. After she felt that he wasn't going to try to come any closer she turned slowly, making sure the back of her gown was closed well enough and set the box down. Sliding her fingers under the cardboard the thin layer of tape cut away, and light and colorul tissue paper popped all over the place as she placed the lid down beside it.

"What is it?"

"Give me a second." She huffed, giving him a scathing look.

Pulling up the frilly assorted paper she caught the light of something that sparkled and gleamed and quickly dipped her hand in to retrieve what was inside. A smooth silk fabric unraveled and plumed as she held it out questioningly in front of her. It was a dark midnight black, slim and gentle in her grasp. Straps that wove around one another fell through the slits in her fingers. And a heart shaped cluster of diamonds clasped the whole piece together in a displaying fashion of elegance.

"It's..."

"A dress.."

"Yes, I can see that. But why the hell is Sakura sending me a dress? She knows that I can't wear this." Her tone was all but bitter when she spoke. Sakura knew that she couldn't be like every other girl. Knew that she had more limits then anyone had thought, and the fact that her fiesty room mate would assume she could just wear some pretty frilly silky dress, was like a silent slap in the face. Especially this one, the neck line went down too far, and that created something of a problem. Her scar would show...And that just couldn't be allowed.

"Why not?" questioned Kakashi. "Looks like it'd fit you nicely."

That caused a spasm to raise to her eye. as she gripped the cloth hard in her hands.

"I just can't ok?" Hurrying to shove the silky garment back in the box, she folded the paper over it and closed the lid. With a well manuvered turn she faced Kakashi and held out the box, implying the gesture that she wanted him to take it.

"I'm not taking that back, it's yours." he deadpanned, giving her a lifted brow and an agitated light to his eye.

"I'm not keeping it." came the grit of teeth. "So I'm asking you nicely if you would please return it." Today certainly wasn't the day to start a fight, she already had butterlies, knots, and angst gripping at her insided. A fight would definately not be healthy for her.

" I really don't see how it could cause any more damage to the human eye then that get up you call a 'uniform' of your people." he ground out causing her eye to twitch a little more harder, as she tapped her bare foot agains the cold chilly tile.

"I don't think you should be judging on another villages attire, Kakashi-Sensei. I've damn well seen plenty of your elite shinobi strutting around in lesser cloth then me. At least mine has a purpose to it-"

"-And what would that be? Causing nosebleed-"

"-It's called lighter gear you ass hole, at least I can cover my knockers unlike some-"

"-I wouldn't finish that if I were you"

"Or what? You'll tell on me?...You know what-Hey...wait." she began with a sharp cry.

Out of no where Kakashi had abandoned his post and moved in to grab the box and toss it onto the cot, as he steered their bodies to press flush up against the vinyl cushion. leaning down gently, he brought his face to hers so that he could plant a cloth covered kiss to her surprised lips. With careful calculated strokes, he held her hands down against her sides. Moments passed and when he felt that he was satisfied at his coy plan, he rose to pull away, only that all his thoughts seem to break into miniscule shards when a quick electric jolt of shock over whelmed him.

It had seemed that as he was planning to pull away and leave her there speechless, she had taken it upon herself to reverse the rolls. Her hands had gliding up to cup his face gently while she pushed her mouth a little more into his and continued assulting him with gentle strokes of her trembling lips. A strange thing with this little role reversal. His own mind had been reduced to a pile of squishy brain fluid and so his actions were quickly made only out of pure male instinct. His hand rose up, grabbing her waist roughly and pulled her sideways so that he could push her back into the far wall. The gasp of surprise that she gave only fueled his movements. Working her mouth till she was groaning shyly into him, he noticed he wasn't the only one beibng taken over by their own instincts. She had let go of herself and reached up to twist her arms smoothly around his neck and place her hands on the nape of his hairline. A leg was shifted and curled around his own, an action that caused him to reach up with one hand and rip down his mask while the other rushed to quickly press over her eyes so that he could bend over and attack her bare neck with his teeth, mouth, and tongue. A breathless gasp tore from her lips as his hand traveled sneakily down her semi exposed side and began a gentle massage at the base of her thigh. Out of reflex and headiness she pushed her hips forward just as he came back up to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

She sort of felt giddy when he groaned heavily against her lips, the feeling of light headedness as caused her unthinking mind to give a strong tumoltuous roll of her hips. And that was when he was starting to pull away, placing his mask back over his face and letting of her eyes. She blinked quickly at the sudden flare of light that caught angrily into her vision and the two stood there breathing hard and fast. Kakashi finally getting a hold of his breath, looked down at her with an intense and very cross look. A look that made her shrink back into the wall, and try shifting her body so as to move away; but he had placied his arms tightly around her waist, letting his fingers clasp together at her back.

"Emira...," he began in a rough voice," that was definately a big 'no, no', you should never come at your teacher like that and assult him like you just did...in fact you should never kiss a person that damn well ever again, unless it's me.. Furthermore-" she felt a bit of fear pass through her as his gaze darkened and he glared angrily down at her. "Never, and I repeat, never, stop kissing me like that...Understand?" His voice had become terribly bitter and rang with a firm command, and that was what scared her. The fact that this man had her trapped and was unleashing his rank, as well as athouritive voice. Not ony that, but as he spoke he had brought her hips up roughly against his for one last squeeze, and just as he finished his grip loosened and she was, dissapointly to her, released. She watched achingly as he looked at the box, picked it up and handed it to her.

"You might want to reconsider this." He said, giving her a blank stare as she took it. And then he was gone...In a large puff of smoke...again...Leaving he breathless, angry, confused, frustrated, and ready to knock down a building.

She knew she'd just gone way too far. Too far with all of this. She had only known the man for a good week and a half, and there she had just been. Mouth to mouth, and almost intamately close, as if they had done it a million times. Regret was burning in her eyes. And by the time Shizune had come back, she was already dressed and waiting. She was lucky that her superior had a quick brain, and could obviously see that her appointment would have to be cut short. It was nice to know that shew would be able to dash out with out any further questions. Another reason why she liked the Medic. And as she left the office, she had her mind on a thought to kill...A thought to kill a pink haired Kunoichi and her little blonde assailant.


End file.
